1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeezer by which juice is squeezed from citrus fruit such as oranges, grapefruit, lemons, and the like, the squeezer being operated manually or mechanically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional squeezer, an orange is first cut and the cut end placed on a cone-shaped fruit support member, and an inverted cup-shaped pressing member is placed over the orange. Downward pressure is then exerted on the pressing member until the juice of the orange is squeezed out of the flesh of the fruit. The juice flows down the surfaces of the support portion and is held in the bottom of the support portion, while the peel and pulped flesh of the orange remain on the fruit support member. However, a good proportion of the juice still remains in the pulp, and it is difficult to squeeze the fruit sufficiently to remove this remaining juice from the pulped flesh in a conventional squeezer.